Crippling Ice: Gathering Storm
Hmm, the titles were getting kind of boring. It was always "The ...." So I changed up the title. Chapter 1- Gathering- Nightsong "Let the Gathering begin!" The words rang out across the clearing. Thunderclan had the fewest amount of cats at the gathering, but none of the others seemed to notice as they pressed together, listening for news from the other clans. It was then that I noticed Riverclan's deputy was not there. That was not a good sign. Not at all. "I will begin," Fernstar said, stepping forward. "Life in Windclan is good. Prey is running, and Goldpoppy has just had a new litter of kits." The crowd murmured their congratulations as Fernstar stepped back. "Shadowclan will speak next. Prey runs well, but we caught a fox on our territory and chased it over the Windclan border. Enjoy, Fernstar." Thornstar stepped forward. I wondered if he would report the missing warriors. He might not want to reveal our weakness. "Thunderclan's fresh-kill pile is well stocked. Two of our warriors have disappeared, Fireclaw and Leopardspot." I felt shock ripple through the crowd of cats. "I will speak next," Thistlestar called out, "Riverclan life is good. Fishing is good. However, our Deputy, Smallclaw, has died of illness. I have appointed a new deputy, Iceleaf, in his place." Cats congratulated her as I exchanged a look of horror with Tigereyes, Skypaw, and a few others. What will Iceleaf do with her new power? Chapter 2- Ice Strike- Leopardspot The full moon shone brightly, shedding light into the tree, as if trying to give us some hope. I sighed. "They're probably at the Gathering right now." "Judging by the position of the moon, I would think they're all asleep by now." Fireclaw replied sleepily. "You think you're always right, don't you?" "Well, I'm right this time!" "Shut up, Fireclaw, somebody's coming!" Silence washed over them. I watched as Fireclaw closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, feigning sleep, then did the same, keeping my ears perked for noise. I heard pawsteps, but there was also the rough noise of somebody dragging something along the ground. "Iceleaf, this wasn't the plan. First, we were just going to claim some new territory, and then we end up with hostages!" "Shut up, Longclaw, just do what I say and you'll keep your pelt." "But this one isn't even a warrior!" "Longclaw, I said shut up. Maybe I'll leave you bleeding in a tree trunk as well?" "No, Iceleaf. I'll do what you want." "Excellent. You'll make a good deputy." The limp body of a cat rolled into the trunk. I waited until Iceleaf and Longclaw were gone, then opened my eyes and tried not to screech. It was Blackleaf. Chapter 3- Crumbling- Nightsong Nightsong lied curled up in her nest after the gathering. Sleep refused to come. Oh, Starclan, what will I do? Nightsong wondered why she couldn't think straight. Her mind was a haze. Maybe I should talk to Tigereyes. He might have an idea. Nightsong got up, stretched, and padded out of the den and across the camp to the medicine cat den. However, before she could reach it, Tigereyes rushed out. "He's gone!" Tigereyes yowled. "What?" "What was that?" "Intruders?" "Tigereyes, who's gone?" Nightsong leaned over and whispered. "It's Blackleaf! He disappered! I thought he would come into the den after me, but I dozed off, and he never came!" By now, the camp was in panic. Where was Blackleaf? Thornstar walked out of his den. "Another cat missing? Perhaps he went to speak to our warrior ancestors. Firecl-" He stopped, then looked around the camp. "Nightsong... lead a patrol to Moonpool. Take Skypaw, Thistletail, and... that's good. Go on." Every cat looked at the leader. Not much of a rescue party. Thornstar watched wearily as I stared for a moment, then padded out the thorn tunnel. Be sure to read the next book, Clearing Mist! Category:Fan Fictions